I Like Miss Kagome
by Marik's girl
Summary: A LinkxKagome one-shot - He loved her when he first saw her, even if he was only 11 at that time. And his love for her continued to grow. He was even able to say I love you. But what would her answer be?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha or The Legend of Zelda

**The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo  
>Inu-Yasha © Rumiko Takahashi<strong>

**Note:** My first Inuyasha/Legend of Zelda crossover XD This is just a small one shot that I came up with. I think Kagome and Link make such a cute couple. Please review! And enjoy.

**Update:** Just fixed some stuff, side note at bottom!

**I Like Miss Kagome  
><strong>Written by: Marik's Girl

One-Shot

During his travels some how he had met miss Kagome. A human girl of sixteen with midnight black hair and beautiful blue eyes. When Link first saw her, he saw her very odd looking outfit. Her green and white long sleeve blouse remind him of what a sailor would wear, she even wore a red tie. But it was her very short ruffled green skirt that was the oddest. He had never seen a girl before with such a short skirt... and to top the rest of the outfit she wore white socks that sent up to her knees and brown dress shoes. Even with her weird outfit, she was quite pretty - even to him, an eleven year old kid that was on a mission to save the princess of Hyrule! But even though he was five years younger then the teenager... he had began to like the girl. She was so nice and sweet. The only girl that he was around most of the time, was princess Zelda - his childhood friend, but he felt different when he was with miss Kagome and he wondered why?

Miss Kagome had asked who he was. "My name is Link!" he had said and she smiled at him, making the blonde haired hylian boy blush.

Kagome thought that Link was adorable. He is as tall as her chest, not counting the talking hat named Ezlo... he wore a green tunic that was kind of big on him and red shoes. She also notice his blue eyes that reminded her of the blue sky. But what caught her eyes were his pointed ears. The boy was not a demon, she could tell that much. But she wondered why she knew that right away? She had a feeling that she wasn't anywhere near her friends - so she asked where she was.

"In the land of Hyrule." was the reply. At that moment, she knew that she was not in Japan in the past or present. So she joined young Link on his quest to save the princess and along the way to find a way back to Inuyasha and her friends. She was glad that she had met the young boy and not someone else. He was a cheerful lad and very strong willed. He never backed down from a fight and he was not afraid of anything - even at a young age. In the end, they found all four stones so that they could power up the sword that would break the curse that Zelda was under and brought peace to the kingdom after defeating the evil wizard. Afterward, with the swords power, they were able to send Kagome home from where she came from.

And young Link thought that he would never see her again. That is until he was seventeen years old - he met her again and Kagome didn't know why she was there once again. Kagome was no longer a teenage girl but a young women of twenty-two. When he saw her again, he knew that he was in love with the young women. Kagome on the other hand was surprised to see how much taller he was now. At least six foot-two. Kagome only being five foot-six in height. His chubby child face was replaced with firm cheek bones and his body with tone muscles. And his ears grew longer and more pointed. For some reason she liked his long ears, but she did not tell him that of course. His hair was still that messy short blonde hair and his eyes are narrow.

He was quite handsome.

Kagome broke up with Inuyasha when she was nineteen and for three years she suffered being without him and being alone without someone to love. In reality, she knew that it would never work - he loved Kikyo to much and even though she looked liked that women (which she hated that very fact) she could never compare.

She had tried to go back to her world, but something was stopping her and Link was glad that she had not left (at least so far) because he wanted to tell her how he felt and finally he did tell her.

"I'm in love with you." he poured every feeling that he had in those words and he saw the shock look on her face. "I-I don't know what to say." he looked away from her and blushed. "You don't have to say anything... at least not right now." he then looked into her eyes. "Please think about it." he had pleaded. She could only nod. She was just in plain shock that he was in loved with her. And she wondered why? Why didn't he love the beautiful Princess Zelda. What was so special about her? That is what kept running though Kagome's mind as she thought about it. She was truly confused.

What did she really feel for the teenaged boy?

At first she did not think it was the kind of love that she felt for Inuyasha - more of like a brother-sister love. But even though she told herself that, she knew in her heart that it was more then that. As time passed, she soon began to have stronger feelings for the blonde boy and she was not too sure what to make of it. She was still very much confused, but she was glad that Link didn't make things uneasy for her. He acted as he always did and maybe that is why she started to like him more and more. He wasn't trying to be something he was not; He was truthful and kind and very sweet. Inuyasha would always insult her and he would make her get mad so easy and then she would end up using the _**sit command**_. And in reality she had wondered how in the world did she even fall for a guy like Inuyasha? She guessed it was because he was not like the other boys that she had met or known, he also was not human.

But neither was Link.

And he cared what happen to people and it didn't matter if they were the same race or not. That was something else she liked about Link. He would always help people in need, while Inuyasha would complain about helping people. The only real people that he cared about was his mother... and Kikyo. In some way she could understand at some point; Inuyasha after all was not very open about things and did not always know how to express how he felt. That was another reason why it never worked for them. She was cheerful and open and very kind and she needed to be with someone that really cared about her and not because she looked like the girl that he was in love with. And that is what pained her the most. But now, all that was past tense and thinking about a painful past was never good for ones health.

And she knew that she had to give young Link an answer... did she or did she not love him in return? The answer to that question? She knew what she had to say and she told him. "I'm in love with you." When she had finally told him that she loved him; Link had picked her up in his arms, a bright smile on his face. She was so surprised that she "Epp"ed when he picked her up in his strong arms, but was even more surprised when he kissed her with tenderness and warmth filled her as she blushed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She now knew that she had made the right choice. She was deeply in love with the Hylian boy and he loved her just as much. Link had never been so happy in his life, until that very moment she told him I love you.

_**End One-shot**_

05.27.2015 Side Note: I may continue something off of this idea as some like this one-shot so much :)


End file.
